


What Could've Been a Ridiculously Long Dance

by Harmonia_Silverberg



Series: Behind The 'Truth' If You 'Dare' [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23664733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harmonia_Silverberg/pseuds/Harmonia_Silverberg
Summary: Aomine, Kise, and Kagami never learn, do they?Will they finally learn this time around?
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Kuroko Tetsuya
Series: Behind The 'Truth' If You 'Dare' [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706050
Comments: 2
Kudos: 81





	What Could've Been a Ridiculously Long Dance

**Author's Note:**

> This is the original concept of my 1st fic on the 11th.
> 
> When I first wrote it, it was only 400-500words long, so I edited it and before I knew it, it became that first fanfic I posted. Haha...
> 
> I did consider turning it into a more smutty fic, but I changed my mind bc I feel like I wasn't ready XD
> 
> Anywho, thank you to anyone who kudos and read my previous fic.  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> I do not own anything.

“Excuse me, can I dance with you?” Kuroko asked.

“Hm?” Akashi raised his head from the glass he was wiping clean.

Kuroko finally got a clear view of the face of the person behind the counter. He had a fiery red hair that looked soft and almost as un-kept as Kuroko’s own azure hair. The bartender’s most mesmerizing features, his red and gold heterochromatic eyes, were illuminating the dim lightings in Emperor Club and Resto.

“Erm, ano… I’m really sorry for this, but my friends over there – “ Kuroko pointed at a group of rainbow-heads youngsters. Akashi narrowed his eyes at the three appointed males whose laughs could be heard from his standing point with their hands gripping their stomachs – “and I were playing truth or dare. It was on me, so they dared me to “dance seductively in front of that bartender over there”,” Kuroko said in a barely audible tone. Kuroko could feel his cheeks getting hotter.

“Why didn’t you just do ‘truth’?” Akashi inquired.

“Because I always do ‘truth’, and they are not accepting it anymore.”

Seeing Akashi’s suspicious expression, Kuroko added, “I’m sure you know how this game works. If I fail, I will receive a punishment. I won’t survive their punishment. Please help me.”

“And what is the punishment again?” Akashi asked, a little too wary of the shorter male before him.

Kuroko mumbled something out of the planet, so Akashi had to ask again. Kuroko shouted the answer this time. “I’m not allowed to drink vanilla milkshakes for a week!”

Akashi blinked a few times. Judging by the dare, Akashi had expected the punishment to be something more severe. Akashi suspected his ears were tricking him due to the loud music playing at the club right now.

“Let me get this straight. You are desperate enough to ask a complete stranger to dance seductively with you as long as you can drink some milkshakes?”

“It’s not just some milkshakes. It is vanilla flavored,” Kuroko pouted, to which Akashi snorted.

He looked at Kuroko and studied the feature closely. Akashi noticed, behind the slim male’s ethereal face, the said man had a low-presence. If it weren’t for Akashi’s keen eyes, he might have missed him in dark places like this.

The shorter person in front of him intrigued Akashi. Not only his pouting face was cute, but Akashi realized there might be something more behind those beautiful azure orbs which matched perfectly with the azurette’s slightly messy, sky-blue hair.

Due to his observant nature, Kuroko could see Akashi’s mind was working on something, so he said, “You don’t have to worry about your boss if that’s what you’re thinking.”

“My boss?” Akashi arched his eyebrows.

“Yes. My friends assured me they’re close friends with the owner of this place. I’m sure they will speak to your boss on your behalf and explain the whole situation to him or her.”

“And you trust them?”

“My friends can be annoying at times, but they’re not liars. Speaking from experience, I know they’re responsible enough to fix any troubles they stir.”

Akashi scanned at the laughing males in the distance again. “I see.”

“Please. Can you help me? I’ll give you good tips if you want,” Kuroko pleaded. “Or I can ask my friends to speak nice words about you to your boss.”

Akashi chuckled. “Do you even know what my boss is like?”

“Um, no. But if anyone can stand my friends’ childish behavior, then I’m sure they’re a good, reasonable person.”

Akashi chuckled louder. Akashi ended his short-lived laugh with his widest, most genuine smile. “What’s your name?”

“Kuroko Tetsuya, _desu_ ,” Kuroko answered with a polite bow.

Akashi walked from behind the counter and placed himself next to Kuroko. “Well, Kuroko Tetsuya, may I have this dance?” Akashi offered a hand to Kuroko and asked in a regal bow.

“Shouldn’t it be me doing the gesture? It is my dare after all.”

“Now where’s my mannerism if I let you do all the work?” Akashi smirked.

Akashi walked Kuroko to the dance floor like a prince walking his princess to a royal ball. Akashi put his hand on Kuroko’s slim waist and Kuroko felt his cheeks grew warmer at the gesture. Kuroko found himself unable to look at the sharp-shaped eyed bartender, so Kuroko just buried his face on the redhead’s chest.

Akashi could smell the vanilla fragrance emitting from Kuroko, and likewise, Kuroko inhaled a strong scent of various herbs and spices from Akashi – like a mixture of pepper, coriander, and some other fragrant that Kuroko couldn’t pinpoint, but somehow reminded him of a hot soup he always made on a stormy winter.

A few minutes into the dance, Kuroko fidgeted. His brain produced no normal idea on how to begin his dance. It occurred to Kuroko, he might’ve underestimated his friends and their idea of entertainment.

Akashi sensed Kuroko’s tense body and purred into Kuroko’s ear, “Sshh…Relax, Kuroko-san. Remember your precious vanilla milkshake.” Akashi couldn’t hold the silent laughter escaping his lips.

However, it was unclear whose benefit Akashi’s words were for because after hearing Akashi, Kuroko found the strength to give beyond his best and tantalized Akashi with his most erotic dance while Akashi found himself mentally and physically tortured by the divine sight in front of him instead.

Akashi could feel Kuroko’s every touch, every movement, and every rubbing against him. Akashi was dying to reach out his hand so he could materialize the images inside his head of things he wanted to do to Kuroko right there and then.

Every cell in Akashi’s body was screaming the obvious fact that Kuroko was less than an inch to grab; just as the last remnants of Akashi’s morality were fighting a vigorous battle to save whatever common sense Akashi had left.

After ten minutes of tormenting pleasure for him, Akashi wasn’t sure if he should be relieved or downhearted when Kuroko ended his alluring dance. Just when Akashi thought things couldn’t get more frustrating, Kuroko looked up at Akashi with a flushed face that sent the alarms in Akashi’s brain going wild. Akashi felt as if his breath was stuck inside his lungs and his blood was whirling around his crotch. If Akashi thought his heart couldn’t beat any faster, he was vastly mistaken. At this moment, Akashi’s remaining thread of restraint had grown dangerously thin.

Kuroko gathered every last pieces of shattered dignity in him and said, “Thank you for your help, uh…”

“Akashi Seijuurou,” Akashi answered in a breathy undertone.

“Thank you for the help, Akashi-san. I believe this is enough to complete my dare.”

Kuroko was about to pull away from Akashi when Akashi pushed Kuroko’s hip closer to him and squeezed Kuroko’s hand he was holding to prevent Kuroko from leaving. “Seeing as they’re the ones initiating the dare, I’m sure your friends would appreciate a few more minutes of the show, wouldn’t you agree, Kuroko-san?”

“Oh no, Akashi-san. I don’t want to disturb your work further. You’ve been a great help already.”

“Well, since your friends promised to put good words to my boss, then you wouldn’t mind if I abuse the privilege a little, would you? After all, like you said, I’m helping you. Consider it a little payment for me, Kuroko-san,” Akashi reasoned.

“Well…”

Akashi spoke up before Kuroko had the chance to throw another argument. “Now tell me, Kuroko Tetsuya, have you come here before? Because I have worked here practically since this place was opened, but I don’t think I’ve ever seen you in here.”

“No, this isn’t the kind of place I would normally visit.”

Akashi raised his eyebrows. “No?”

“Oh, forgive me. I didn’t mean it like that. I work as a kindergarten teacher, you see, so a bar is not somewhere I would frequent, Akashi-san. Besides, I don’t need alcohol if I want severe headaches; I just have to go to work.”

Akashi released an instant laugh at Kuroko’s comment. Kuroko’s bluntness was charming to Akashi, to say the least. It appeared Akashi was always right after all, Kuroko _was_ intriguing. Akashi was even more curious of Kuroko now.

“You’re interesting, Kuroko,” Akashi blurted.

“Huh?”

“Would you tell me more about yourself?”

“Why would Akashi-san want to know?”

“There’s nothing in the dare against getting to know each other, is there?”

“Uh… I’m really not that interesting, Akashi-san. I don’t even know what to tell you since I already revealed my occupation. What else would you want to know?”

“Anything would do, Kuroko. Like, your hobbies, how do you know your friends, or even your pets will do... Anything you can think of,” Akashi replied with a gentle smile.

“Um… Well, I love reading. I especially like books about human studies. I also enjoy playing basketball, and that’s how I befriended my friends there,” Kuroko said, glancing at the three males whose gaze never wavered from Akashi and Kuroko.

Kuroko continued, “They’re Aomine-kun, Kise-kun, and Kagami-kun, by the way. Do you want me to introduce you to them later?”

Before Akashi could answer, Kuroko reconsidered. “Oh, wait. You said you’ve worked here since this place was opened, so you probably already know them.”

“Oh, I still would _very much_ like to meet your friends later, Kuroko,” Akashi commented while glancing at the three rainbow-heads. Kuroko noticed there was something dangerous behind Akashi’s tone.

(In the distance, Aomine, Kise, and Kagami swore they felt an icicle piercing their hearts when Akashi was looking in their direction).

“I see. I’ll take you to them later then.”

Akashi ended their dance shortly after with a kiss on the back of Kuroko’s hand. Kuroko’s cheeks turned the same shade of red as Akashi’s hair. After the dance, Akashi and Kuroko approached the tables Kuroko’s friends were at. The loud laughter Kuroko heard had died down and replaced by broken ones.

Akashi folded his arms in front of his chest and looked at the rainbow-heads expectantly. “Well?”

Aomine returned the look from the couch he sat on with a gulp. Even without Akashi towering him, Aomine felt surrounded. Might not be the wisest decision, but Aomine decided to play dumb and asked back, “…Well?”

“You promised Kuroko-san here to clear the situation with the owner of the place.”

Aomine, Kise, and Kagami laughed weakly. Their eyes were jumping from Akashi to Kuroko in a rapid pace. It was now a choice between Akashi’s anger and Kuroko’s annoyance, and honestly, neither was life-saving.

**Author's Note:**

> Now that I've achieved my initial goal of posting fanfics during Akakuro week, can I share something with you?
> 
> Like I noted in the 1st fic, the inspiration came to me while I was showering. Truth is, this wasn't the fic I wanted to post for akakuro week. I have 2 other fics I've been working on since last year specifically for this year's akakuro week.
> 
> But apparently I underestimated my laziness and inexperience when it comes to love/crushes (lol, story of my life), so one of the fics is on hold for now. As for the other one, I was too invested in it, that I turned that oneshot-supposed-to-be into a 10k+ words fic that's still halfway from being done. 
> 
> Thankfully this fic saves my life XD  
> I made this fic in less than 24hrs, and been editing it since then until I'm finally able to post it.  
> So, moral of the story :  
> ( Years ago, I've said this in another fandom I'm in, and I can't believe I have to say this again XD )  
> "When in doubt, take a bath."


End file.
